Death Dance and Desire
by Wanted
Summary: And when all is lost we dance. We dance for the living, we dance for the dead, we dance because it is what we crave.


Title: Death, Dance And Desire 1/4 

Author: Firefox1490/Wanted

Rating: R

Pairing: Tala/OC (Yumi) , Kai/OC (Amber) , Brooklyn/OC (Sakura)

Summary: And when all is lost we dance. We dance for the living, we dance for the dead, we dance because it is what we crave.

Authors Note: This is my bow out. I think that…no I know that I'm bowing out of the Beyblade fandom. I may or may not work on "So Gone" And "Welcome To My World" anymore, who knows but don't count on it. I know though that I'll do the occasional one shot. So this is my goodbye. Any and all grammar mistakes are my own seeing as this is un beta-ed.

**"Dance is a little insanity that does us all a lot of good." -Edward Demby**

"_My condolences." Like that's going to bring her back. _

"_I'm sorry for your lose." Sorry doesn't make it better._

"_She was a great women." Yeah, like that makes it ok that she's gone/_

"_If there's anything you need…" I need my mother back._

"_She lived a great life." Yeah and now she's dead._

"_She's in a better place." A better place would be here with me._

"_I'm here for you if there's anything that you need_

The voices were everywhere, offering sympathy, help, sorrys and condolences. They spoke like they could change things, like they could make things better, like they could make things alright. Nothing could make things right again. His mother was dead. The day she died something in him broke inside and nothing seemed to fix it. Now it seemed that he ran on autopilot. Everyday he woke up, washed, dressed, ate -if he remembered-, went to work, came home, ate –again assuming he remembered-, and went to sleep only to repeat the routine again in the morning.

For him it was as if he was watching his life on a TV screen and wasn't really there, not anymore, but sleeping. Part of him didn't want to wake up an sleep forever but somewhere in him part of him was still being stubborn and refusing to give in to the comforting darkness of his mind.

"Tala you get up right now," a voiced called partly shaking him from his sleep.

Tala blinked lazily at the person n front of him. Though the haze of sleep he recognized Yumi, her black and sliver bob faded in and out of focus as she shook him.

"What do you want, damnit," Tala said swatting her away desperately to go back to sleep.

"You need to get up," she said tugging on his arm pulling the reluctant red head unto the upright position.

"Why, I don't have anything to do, its Saturday," Tala snapped swatting at her again this time hitting her. Her violet and pink eyes flashed annoyance but she said nothing.

Now upright and awake, well as awake as he'd been lately, Tala got a good look at Yumi. She was dressed in a leotard, sweatpants and her dance shoes with leggings. She wasn't sweaty so she hadn't been practicing so I made no sense what she dressed as she was.

"Get up, put on some sweat pants and a tee shirt and come one," she said her hands on her hips.

"Go away Yumi," Tala mutter half heartily making to lay back down when she slapped him hard across the face.

His head whipped around from the impact. Rubbing his now red cheek he glared at her and opened his mouth to tell her a few chose words when she cut him off.

"Your going to get up NOW, your going to come with, and if you want to be difficult I'm gonna have ta drag ya," Yumi threatened him.

"What the hells your problem," Tala snapped rubbing his cheek. Part of him was amazed at how much that hurt, it had been a long time since something had truly hurt him.

"I'm sick to death of your mopping around, your gonna get off ya arse and come with me right now," Yumi said moving to grabbing his arm and pull him up but he moved so she ended up almost falling into him

"I'm doing no such thing," Tala glared at her but she met his glare with one of her own.

"You sulk around here, barley living, hardly ever eating, sleeping all the time, acting like ah ghost of the man I thought you were. That's gotta end, starting now," Yumi said puncturing the last words with pokes to his chest.

Tala grabbed her hand at the last minute squeezing her fingers so the bones rubbed together and he all but growled at her, "Do not touch me."

"At least your felling something, now up and at 'em," she said smirking as if she'd won something and snatched her fingers back.

"Why?" Tala asked finally giving up on he idea of going back to sleep.

"I'm going to teach you how to live again," Yumi said taking a step back from him.

"And what if I don't want to learn?" he asked looking at her.

"You don't have a choose," Yumi said her voice filled with sorrow.

"You have no idea how hard it is," Tala snapped getting annoyed at the sorrow her heard.

Eyes narrow Yumi glared at him. Gone was the sadness no replaced with rage all directed at the red head. Somewhere in his mind he thought to be scared but he was still to fuzzed out to truly be worried.

"Don't you dare tell me I have no idea! I've lost THREE (1) sets of parents," Yumi whispered menacingly, "I've lived this nightmare two times more that you ever will and twice more than I care to have," she raged her accent thickening with every word.

Tala opened his mouth to speak but Yumi cut him off, "You will get up, you will stop mopping around, and you will learn to live, or else," she let the threat hang in the air.

With a tired sigh he stood and skirted around the fiery girl. Stripping off his jammie bottoms and pulling off the old tee shirt he was sleeping him he quickly pulled on a pair of boxers, sweat pants and a clean tee shirt. When he turned around he found Yumi looking at him curiously and he briefly wondered if she'd watched him dress but dismissed the thought on the grounds that even if she had it wasn't like it was something that she hadn't seen before.

Seeing that he was ready Yumi silently handed him a red hoodie that had been hanging on his door and stood there waiting for him. As Tala took the hoodie and walked by her he stopped right in front of her and looked at her.

"Does the pain ever go away?" Tala asked softly.

"No," Yumi answered blowing her hair out of her face, "No it doesn't."

Tala started of ask something else but Yumi beat him to it.

"You learn to live with the pain, to function around it and you damn well don't let it eat away at you," Yumi said.

Tala looked at her fully in the eyes and saw something that he hadn't ever noticed in her before, he saw the deep pain that she lived with everyday. It was like a deep ocean that she simply existed in and did her best not to drown in it.

Nodding Tala turned and went out the door with Yumi right behind him. He may not be ready to live but he sure wasn't going to drown either.

(1) Her birth mother is one, Sakura's parents would be two and Tala's mother would be three.


End file.
